


He’s Back

by SpunkSpandex



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: God I’m gross, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Other, Sexual Assault, and I hate james, mostly just a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: He’s back as a zombie, and he’s angry.





	He’s Back

**Author's Note:**

> This makes no sense to those who don’t know about my RP account (@ZOMBOTlC). Basically, James is the dude who assaulted him in college. After he died, he reanimated, and he’s angry at Zomboss.
> 
> He kidnaps Zomboss and holds him captive for days on end. Beating, dismemberment, assault. Being dipped in acid, being flayed, he suffered the entire duration he’s there.
> 
> This is only some of what he experienced.

The door is opening and the silhouette of a zombified James makes its way down the squeaky basement stairs. Zomboss has no time to react before he’s violently pulled into an unwelcome embrace.

There was aggression in the way James pulled him around, and Zomboss knew exactly what was going to happen when James pulled both his and Zomboss’ pants down to reveal, frankly, too much.

He lined his member up, or his ‘death rod’ as Zomboss would see it, along the entrance of the quivering victim, then jabbed it inside with no mercy. He was rough with each thrust, it hurt so, so bad.

James’ hands grab possessively at Zomboss’ waist, slamming him against a pair of green hips, rubbing ‘loving’ circles on his stomach. He felt bile rise to the back of his throat.

Stiffness is thrusted into him, each movement in rapid succession. It felt like it was poking his insides, stirring his guts around, hurting him, killing him. The intrusion is pulsing and warm.

The labored and pleasured groaning being emitted from his assailant made him feel even closer to death. He would prefer death over this any day. It hurts so much, the stretch, the pounding.

He’s filled mercilessly with viscous life and thrown onto the ground, colliding with the cold concrete of the basement floor. He curled up to protect himself from the foot now kicking and stomping on him.

When James is satisfied, he chains his hostage to the wall and wipes blood off his shoes. Zomboss is left to suffer on the ground, unable to even process what just happened to him.

With bruised and quivering knees, he pulls himself up to his feet. So much energy put into this action, yet he falls down again. Weakness overrides his determination to escape, and he breaks down.

Tears cascaded down his flushed cheeks. Stained with blood and painfully bruised from a series of kicks to his face. He can feel himself wasting away. He wishes someone, anyone, would help.


End file.
